


I Think You Did?(Dick)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, Caretaking, Damian Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Marriage, Married Life, Morning Sickness, Mother-Son Relationship, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Pregnancy, Sweet Damian Wayne, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N and Dick live in Bludhaven with their blood son Damian who is four. Y/N, deals with morning sickness unknowingly she's pregnant again and Damian helps his mom
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 54





	I Think You Did?(Dick)

Damian's P. O. V 

I opened my eye's holding my little elephant daddy gave me. I yawned where's mommy? She always wakes me up. I walked to my parents bedroom. I reached for the doorknob opening the door. I saw, mommy asleep? Is she sick? I hope not then she wouldn't feel good. I hate being sick. I would hate for mommy to get sick. 

Y/N's P. O. V 

... "mommy... 'ommy... Mommy " I gently opened my eye's seeing my little boy "are you Woh--k?"

"oh hi, little D" I yawned "I'm just fine just sleepy is all"

He crawled on the bed holding his toy elephant Dick gave him. Speaking of where is my husband.. I looked at the cloak, work. I sighed it's 7 o'clock in the morning. I feel abdominal pain, headache, my back hurts, and nauseated. Damian, gave me a kiss I can tell he's worried 

"don't worry sweetie I'm ok I promise" 

I sat up damn my back Damian tried to push me down 

"you w-ook sick-Y, mommy. You should go back to bedtime" 

"I'm alright, Dami I promise"

He shook his head I sighed feeling exhausted anyway so I'll entertain it and lay down. I don't need to get him sick. 

"little D, why don't you go wash your hands and sit on the couch, and we will watch a movie. That sound good?" 

"OK mommy but don't move 'ooh much" 

I chuckled "alright son" 

He's as terrible as Dick constantly worried. Dammit I wish he was here. Why am I so emotional. I walked to the living room seeing Damian on the couch. I picked the remote up and looked at my son. He held his elephant tightly. He always holds it when Dick isn't home 

"OK, what do you want to watch little D" 

"hmm, secret w-ife of pet's! Ooh the one with the tiger! Rha!" 

I laughed "OK secret life of pets 2"

I put on the movie placing the remote on the coffee table 

"mommy, you need to rest" 

"nope mommy has to fix us breakfast"

"tt but you look weepy and icky" 

I held in my laugh "then mommy's taking a shower" 

I walked to our medium open sized kitchen with a fridge next to the counter, and on the counter top a stove top, below a stove and a sink on the side. I made breakfast. I opened the cabinet grabbing breakfast bars and milk in the fridge. I shut the fridge with my foot and poured a glass for Damian gross! Oh! Shit! I ran to the trash can by the fridge, throwing up. Damian, ran in still holding his toy 

"mommy! Mommy! Are you ok?" 

I finally stopped and sat on the floor, leaning against the fridge. I took a deep. Damian, pulled my fingers. I smell horrible 

"you go to bed" 

"Dami, stop" 

"no you need to sleep" 

"Dami, sweetie let go, I'm sick. I don't want you to get sick to" 

"tt" he said irritated 

I stood Damian still pulling my fingers. I walked and threw the disgusting milk jug away. I made Damian another glass but with water. He sat on the table I gave him his food and water. I sat on the chair and leaned on my hand with my elbow on the table. I yawned I feel so tired Damian finished eating. He held my hand pulling me to the couch. I sighed sitting down

"you're as stubborn as your daddy little boy"

He laid a blanket on me he's so sweet I sighed. Feeling my breast hurt I groaned. Wait a minute! I quickly looked at my phone. I missed my period! I looked at Damian thinking of having another baby. I can't leave Damian to go get a pregnancy test, at the store and I can't go look for one already I have knowing he'll follow me. I hear my phone, Dick I answered

"hey, honey"

-"hey was just eating lunch and was wondering how my lovelies are doing"

"we're good, Dami--"

"I wanna to talk to daddy!" Damian said 

"OK just a second sweetie"

-"guess little D misses me too ah?"

"hmm yeah I'll let you talk to him"

-"love you babe"

"love you too.. Ok Dami here's daddy" 

Damian's P. O. V 

-"hey, little man how you doing?" 

"I good mommy not feeling well to-oday" 

-"oh she isn't well you be sure to take good care of her and I'll be home soon, son I love you"

"w-ove you too. Bye, daddy"

-"bye-bye Dami"

I hung up and gave the phone to mommy. I walked to the kitchen

"going somewhere?" I asked 

"I takin' care of you"

I walked to mommy and daddy's room. I walked to their bathroom and crawled on the counter. I grabbed the tissue box. I crawled down walking to mommy. She smiled I gave her the box

"thank you sweetheart"

Y/N's P. O. V

Moment's later Damian fell asleep I went and found a pregnancy test box. When I thought I was pregnant a few months ago. I took it as well as taking a much needed shower 

Dick's P. O. V

Finally done with patrol now I can go home hold my wife and see my little boy. Eat Y/N's delicious cooking. I walked in through the window I smell something disgusting. I opened the trash bin. Guess Damian was right saying Y/N is sick. I threw the trash and Y/N's throw up out in the trash can outside. I walked inside seeing, Y/N she gently smiled 

"you should have told me that you are sick" she groaned stretching I kissed her face she wrapped her, arm's around me humming "hmm miss me?" 

"hmm you have no idea" 

I saw, Damian holding his toy I gave him. He rubbed his eye's. I sighed she let go of me and saw him 

"hey little D you're supposed to be in bed" she said 

"daddy" he mumbled tired 

"I'll take him to bed"

I picked my son up he yawned and I carried him to his bedroom. I laid him on his bed and laid his blanket on him. I kissed his head and walked to my bedroom. I see my wife sitting on the bed she's definitely not feeling well. I sat next to her and kiss her head

"I think I missed you too"I said 

She smiled I touched her cheek I kissed her she put her hands on my face. The kiss became, passionate and deep. I need this. I've miss every part of her. She laid on the bed. I put my hand on her hip laying on my side. We continued kissing only parting for breaths 

"I--" I kept kissing her "took a pregnancy" I kept kissing her "test" I stopped lifting my head to her, pregnancy?! Pregnant?! She halfway smiled

I looked at her in curiosity not believing what she said "did you just say what I think you did?"

She smiled her eye's swelling "I'm pregnant" I smiled I started laughing. I kissed her abdomen and then her lips. I bet it'll be a girl! "we're gonna have another baby!" she wrapped her arm's around my neck. We lean on each others foreheads 

"Damian is going to be the best big brother! I can't believe where having another baby!" I kissed her with my impending tears 


End file.
